


Tiger Stripes: Valentine's Day Treat

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cam boy, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Unable to be together for Valentine's Day due to training and competitions, Yuri decides to give Otabek a long distance treat...Date - February 2019, Yuri is 19





	Tiger Stripes: Valentine's Day Treat

**Author's Note:**

> As voted for on Twitter, may I present Fake!CamBoy Yuri <3 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Also all the toys they use are actually real, if you want links hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr >.<

The link arrived from Yurio's email around 10pm, Almaty time, the subject line screaming all capitals “OPEN THIS ALONE.” Smiling, Otabek set his laptop on the end of his bed and curled up with his chin on a cushion. They'd agreed to Skype for Valentine's day, since they were right in between two major competitions. Popping open a can of soda, he clicked the link and waited for the app to boot up. To his surprise, his browser opened instead and directed him to a private server. It took him a few moments to notice the chat window, because of what was on the screen when it loaded.

Yurio's webcam was angled down onto the bed, which he'd dressed with black satin sheets and his favourite tiger striped pillow covers. The view meant Otabek could see the entirety of the bed and its occupant, as well as the small side table. As he stared, his mouth hanging open in shock, there was a soft 'ping' from the screen and the chat flashed, indicating he was logged in as “anonymous user”. He changed it with a smirk.

The ping echoed on the other end, and Yurio looked at his smartphone before turning a smug, sultry gaze up towards the camera. Otabek carefully set his drink down on the floor, leaning forward to turn up the volume as Yurio's lips quirked in a smile. Wrapping his fingers around the chain that linked his patent leather collar to the headboard, he arched his back.

The room was expertly lit by side lamps and Yuri had ringed his eyes with dark eyeliner, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. The camera angle framed the length of his torso and his sculpted buttocks, pale skin gleaming with body oil that picked out every muscle in perfect definition. The dark strap of a thong disappeared between his cheeks, and as he turned his hips there was a flash of leopard print from the front.

“Hello” he purred, pushing his hair out of his eyes and glancing back at the phone, amused at the screen name. “What can I call you, baby?”

Otabek exhaled a noisy breath and rested his fingers on the keyboard, biting his lip furiously as he watched his boyfriend stretch out, waiting for his response. The contents of the side table kept drawing his eyes, and the older man realised he was wearing entirely too many clothes for this. Stripping out of his pants and top, he ignored his already tented boxers for now and typed a reply.

_You're a very pretty little kitten. You can call me Daddy._

“Hello, Daddy. So tell me... what would you like your kitten to do for you tonight?”

Groaning, Otabek reached behind him blindly, grabbing for tissues and a bottle of lube. As an afterthought, he hit the keys to record the screen, knowing he could always delete it later if Yurio didn't want any evidence. Then he returned to the keyboard, hands shaking as he typed.

Yurio watched as the first request came in, the app on his smartphone displaying Otabek's reply. His obvious enthusiasm made the blonde smile, and he ran his fingers over his torso as he turned over, obeying the message to the letter by rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. The chain clinked on the headboard and he eased it over his shoulder, loving the feel of the cold metal on his skin.

Trailing his fingers over the tight muscles of his stomach, Yuri arched his back and pushed out his chest, a posture he had perfected over many thousands of Biellmann spins. On the bed, it made him appear lean and hungry, and the fingertips twirling over his nipples only added to the look.

“Do you like what you see, Daddy?”

The chat box lit up instantly. _I want to see more._

“More... more of this?” Running his fingers under the fabric of his thong, Yurio threw a wicked smirk to the camera, flirting with the band before raising his hips and slowly easing the garment off. He saw the next message had a number of spelling errors, and knew his teasing was having the desired effect.

“Do you like how smooth I am, Daddy? I shaved especially for tonight...” and indeed he had, his skin silky smooth between his thighs, every inch on display for his 'anonymous' viewer.

“What next, Daddy?”

_Open yourself up. Let me see._

Groaning softly, Yurio twisted onto his side, buttocks facing the camera. Rolling his hips, he used one hand to spread his cheeks while he grabbed lube from the side table with the other. In moments his fingers were slick and teasing the pale, pink flesh of his entrance. The chain clinked softly against the metal headboard with each movement, glittering against the black sheets as a mark of his submission. The fantasy of his kitten chained up and waiting patiently to be used made Otabek's heart pound frantically in his chest as he typed.

_Put one finger in. Slowly._

Shivering with excitement, Yurio obeyed the texted instruction, easing his index finger inside himself to the first knuckle as he locked his eyes onto the camera. He'd spent a few minutes preparing himself before sending the link, wanting to be at least semi hard before Otabek logged on. Now he took advantage of that to ease the digit in a small circle, pressing deeper in and sending flutters of pleasure through his groin with each touch.

“Th-that's good Daddy... I... I want more... please...”

_Two fingers. Go deeper._

“Ahh... that's so g-good.... Daddy, you're making me so hot right now...”

_Three._

“P-please Daddy... I want to stroke inside... can I?”

_Not yet. Go to four fingers, then you can._

Whining in a meek, playful protest at being denied, Yurio continued to stretch himself obediently, working up to four fingers as slowly as he could. He knew Otabek would be going out of his mind watching; the thought of his lover pleasuring himself to the video feed turning him on even more. By the time he was ready to stroke his sweet spot he was rock hard, his cock neglected and dripping between his thighs.

“Daddy... p-please...”

_Get your toys. Let me see them._

Moaning as he removed his hand, Yurio quickly cleaned his fingers and gathered the toys from the side table. He'd deliberately chosen ones they had played with together, knowing that his lover would enjoy the familiarity. Resting on his hip, lubed ass still in full view of the camera, he lay the three vibrators on his thigh.

“Which one shall I use, Daddy?”

By the time Yurio was stretched and ready for toys, Otabek was already a ruined mess. The whole Cam Boy setup his lover was using was the Kazakh's preferred form of porn, and Yurio knew it. The control over the subject fed perfectly into his dominant fantasies, although since they'd been together he'd barely touched the various sites in his bookmarks bar. Having the blonde as the subject for a private session was enough to make him explode almost as soon as Yurio started moaning.

Watching as each finger did its work on his lover, he'd risen faster than he had ever managed solo. He'd held back until Yurio started begging to be allowed to properly pleasure himself, then his self control gave out and he came, moaning as he worked himself through his climax. Cleaning his hands briefly, he typed his reply and then reached for more lube.

_Use the black one. Show me everything._

The vibrator he'd selected was a prostate massager; a sleek wand with a curved grip for solo play, ending in a thicker ribbed section that arched forward to the perfect angle. Yurio raised it to his lips and ran his tongue over the end, green eyes fixed on the camera and his best slutty expression on his face. Placing a featherlike kiss on the very tip of the toy, he ran his fingers over it to lube it before parting his cheeks again. Exhaling a slow breath, he eased the end inside himself with a soft moan, working it in small circles until it was fully hilted and the bulb on the bottom snugged against his perineum. Once he was comfortable, he shifted his position and spread his legs, relying on his flexibility to grip the toy while lying on his back.

Otabek uttered an oath as Yurio rolled over to reveal the dark pink flush of his arousal, his balls tight and as smooth as the rest thanks to his preparations. Fully hard, he was dripping and the head was swollen, making him whimper as he ran his fingers over the tip. As always, Otabek caught himself licking his lips at the sight of the pale shaft and the thick veins that he loved trailing his tongue over. Utterly erotic and gorgeous, and all for him to watch and enjoy. Gripping his own erection, Otabek switched to slow movements on himself as he typed instructions to the blonde.

_Start slow. Don't touch your cock yet._

As usual, Otabek was going to make him beg for it. Biting his lip, Yurio flicked the switch on the bottom of the toy and gasped as the shaft began to writhe, the perineum bulb sending slow pulses of sensation through him. His cock twitched and jerked as his hips began to move, thrusting back against the toy in his hand. Stretching out to give a good view to the camera, he slipped one of his pillows into the small of his back and relaxed his body, enjoying the vibrations deep inside.

“Ahhh... f-feels good Daddy...”

_Increase the speed._

Obeying, Yurio moaned louder as the toy approached his preferred setting, hips jerking as sparks of pleasure raced through him. Fighting the urge to stroke his cock, he sank his fingers into the sheets beside him and looked up at the camera.

“Can you see OK, Daddy? Do you like it?”

Otabek did like it, very much. So much so that he'd given in and grabbed his own current favourite toy, wanting far more than just the feeling of his hand. Slipping the silicone ring over his cock, he lay back on his bed and lubed his fingers, opening himself quickly for the other part of the device, a thick prostate stimulator attached to the ring by a length of rubber, designed to allow the whole thing to vibrate. Pushing the plug into place inside him, he moaned aloud at the sensations, closing his eyes and breathing slowly for a few moments before switching up to the first setting. Growling with pleasure, he towelled off his free hand and sent Yurio a message, slicking his cock again and stroking himself as the device did its work inside and around him.

_Faster. Touch your cock. Don't come yet._

He was so close to the edge already, and Otabek knew it. Keeping him on a slow burn was one of the dominant skater's skills, obviously tonight he wanted to see if Yurio could do it to himself. Moaning echoed on both sides of the camera as the blonde wrapped long fingers around the shaft of his cock, avoiding the head and working slowly as he turned up the speed on his toy. A loud gasp accompanied the change of pressure inside him and his hips bucked.

“Fuck Daddy... I... I n-need to come... this f-feels so g-good...”

Unable to do much more than stroke himself and growl helplessly at the sight of Yurio on his laptop screen, Otabek managed to type out a garbled instruction before he began to work himself to climax, trying to keep pace with the blonde.

_Come for me. Say my name._

One glance at the message had Yurio fisting his cock desperately, dragging his slicked palm over the head with each twist of his wrist, his ass clenching around the toy buried inside him. As his body shook and his orgasm hit he cried out, curling forward as he moaned his solitary viewer's screen name.

“Ahhhh... oh fuck, DaddyBear... you fuck me so good... ahhhhh!”

Collapsing onto his pillows, the blonde switched off the vibrator and lay back, gasping and moaning as the aftershocks washed over him. Aware of silence from the web chat he gazed up at the camera, running his fingers through the come splattered over his stomach and thighs.

“Th-thank you, Daddy... thank you for making me come so h-hard...”

Watching Yurio collapse, Otabek stroked himself through the last few pulses of his own orgasm and then removed his toy, dragging a towel over himself and lying on his side as he recovered, whimpering softly. It took him a few moments to register Yurio's words, and then he reached for his keyboard.

_You made me come too. Twice._

“I did? Oh, _Daddy..._ you liked me that much?”

_You're perfect._

Blushing furiously, Yurio chewed his lip and eased his toy out of himself. “Happy Valentine's day, Daddy.”

_Happy Valentine's day, Kitten._

Yurio blew a kiss to the camera and then switched it off, lying back on his bed with a smug, satisfied smile. Long distance relationships didn't have to be boring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Links](https://linktr.ee/artofsilvandar) to my online accounts  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995), my Otayuri Mafia AU  
> NaNoWriMo 2018 submission:[ Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037) NSFW please note tags!  
> Post canon [Seung-gil x female OC ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)(Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of romantic cis hetero slow burn  
> 


End file.
